Of Dreams and Ecstasy
by C-sharp27
Summary: Drarry once more. Fan fic taking place in The Prisoner Of Azkaban, when they were forced into the Great Hall : Fluffliness, and.....Angst? I dunno..


A/N: Another black out -_- Warning for Boy love and POA spoilers.

"_For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let him swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."_  
Which he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, sleep just wouldn't take him in. Dumbledore and Snape had just entered the Great Hall filled with sleeping students, leaving without as much as a trace of footsteps and a few words enough to construct a green eyed insomniac. The faculty has decided that hording the students into the Great Hall would be the best alternative for safety as Sirius Black was nearing the school grounds and the non-too friendly dementors were patrolling the position. Harry shut his eyes tightly, so tautly that his eyelids may have ripped from the stretch. After hearing his professor's conversation, fear had won over sleep. He sat up, quite desperate now, looking for someone to distract him or maybe put up a conversation. Fate was not on his side, as both Hermione and Ronald were in deep slumber, the redhead snoring quite audibly. No doubt, he was now agitated and took hold of his destroyed sleeping bag (It used to be Dudley's, until he got too big for it and tried to force himself into the poor thing.). He dragged himself and his sleeping bag to an almost unoccupied corner, where it seemed more peaceful. Unfortunately, sleep had its consequences, for there, in the serene and quiet corner, was a curled up blonde boy in a green satin sleeping bag. Malfoy.  
Usually, he would have held his pride and remained sleepless throughout the night instead of crawl next to the Slytherin, but he was so sleep deprived that pride was becoming more and more distant and unfamiliar. He kneeled beside the boy's curled up figure and mustered all his courage.  
"Malfoy?"  
He received no answer. He sighed and did what he had to do: he extended his arm and brushed it against the Slytherin's satin clad shoulder.  
Draco groaned at the touch and squirmed in his sleeping bag, turning to face Harry. Pale eyelids fluttered to reveal confused grey eyes, turning sharper and piercing as he recognized his disturber's face.  
"What do you want, Potter?" he mumbled, his voice still dripping with sleep.  
"C-can I sleep here?" Harry muttered, half hoping that Draco would hear.  
"Here?" Draco asked, slurring in his half conscious state. Harry merely nodded.  
"What is this, some kind of joke? Why don't you go sleep near your body guards, that mudblood Granger and Weasel?" he sneered, just as sarcastic as he was awake. Harry turned his head to his previous location. Draco looked over the kneeling boy's shoulder, smirking at the image of Hermione and Ron, now cuddling, Ron still snoring into Hermione's bushy hair.  
"Need I say more?" the Gryffindor lowered his voice, only enough for his rival to hear his words.  
The paler boy sighed then shook his head is disagreement. Or so Harry thought.  
"Fine."  
Harry spread out his tattered sleeping bag and squirmed himself into it as Malfoy closed his eyes, returning to sleep. Oh how Harry envied him. He mimicked Malfoy's actions, but sleep just wouldn't take him. Stupid sleep with fetishes for pretty blonde boys.  
His eyes started to hurt from shutting them tightly and his mind hurt from forcing sleep into his body. He opened them and saw a dream before him. Tufts of silk flaxen were littered across an angelic face, softening the natural angles of his cheekbones. Thin and long strands of gold covered slightly visible rings under his eyes and his lips, oh God, his lips were a soft and pale coral hue. Admittedly, he was beautiful. No. Beautiful was an underestimation. He was magnificent. So delightful, it was inhuman. He made Veelas look like Mandrakes. Who- what?- was this creature? And why hasn't Hagrid told him he existed??  
If it wasn't for his memory and common sense, he would have lost all self control and touched those coral lips. Heck, even if he did have enough self control, he would have done it. But the annoying echoing of his name restrained him perfectly. This was Draco.  
He shook his head, driving himself back to reality. He blinked a few times, and then decided to remain with his eyes closed, as so not to succumb to Draco's uncanny beauty once more. What was he thinking? Draco? THE Draco Malfoy? Slytherin Prince, arch enemy… ring a bell? He cracked open an eyelid and receded into a puny and incompetent being. All he could see was beauty in front of him and Gods; he was taking this chance for granted. Why was he still thinking about him?!  
"Er… Beau- I mean, Malfoy?" he muttered, distracting his mind.  
"What is it Potter?" an unexpected reply came from the other boy.  
"What if Sirius Black was able to pass Hogwarts security?" Harry said, surprising himself with how serious he sounded.  
"Potter, don't worry about it, the dementors are guarding the castle, remember?" the blonde boy said, eyes still closed.  
"But he's passed the dementors once; it's not going to take a miracle if he does it again." Harry worried. Distracting himself was incredibly efficient as he was convincing himself.  
"What's the matter, Potter? The Golden Boy afraid to die?" Malfoy teased, a smirk cracking on those heavenly lips.  
"Well-"  
Harry was silenced as a single slender finger shushed him, as it lay on his lips. He stared at the finger, turning crossed eyed, as Draco smiled.  
"Rhetorical question." He chuckled, removing his finger from Harry's quivering lips. Absentmindedly, his tongue darted out to lick that stained spot where Draco's finger had made its mark. It tasted like peaches and smelt like his hair, which made Harry wonder if his hair tastes as intoxicating as well…  
"Potter?"  
"What? Huh?"  
"Did you hear what I just said?" Draco asked him, a sardonic expression fading from his face. His appearance turned serious and he pursed his lips before repeating his question.  
"What if this was your last day of breathing?" he asked, looking worried and vulnerable for once.  
Was he serious? Was he solemnly asking his arch rival, who would have been a candidate of wanting it to BE his last day, asking him this? And why was he so concerned?  
"Umm… Well… I'd be…sad." He said simply, sounding like a dunce. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him in amusement and confusion, obviously hoping for a deeper explanation.  
"What about you?" Harry asked, feeling stupid that he caused Malfoy to think he wasnt taking him seriously.  
"Well." He started. For a second, he dodged Harry a hopeful glance which our naïve hero didn't catch. He hung his head and directed his glance down, avoiding Harry's gaze at all costs. That didn't work as the Gryffindor extended a red sweater clad arm and tilted Draco's chin to face him. Draco held his gaze and for a few seconds, his eyes reflected the green of Harry's.  
"I'd just be really glad." He said with a smile after a long intriguing pause. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, confused.  
"Because." He paused to capture Harry's eyes in grey clouds. He extended his hand to the dangerously shriveling space between them. And suddenly, gravity worked its way between the two boys. Instinctively, Harry enclosed the space between them, letting Malfoy's hand caress the supple skin on his skinny cheeks.  
"Why?" he asked as fingers wandered across his face.  
"Because, even for just one night, you were here." He paused as the Gryffindor's fingers curiously wandered on his lower lip. "It meant a lot for you to walk over here, even if you didn't have the same intentions as I did. Actually it would have been better if this WAS my last night." He continued and received an angry huff from his former rival.  
"If it was, then I would be certain that you would have stayed with me. 'Til the end of my life." He said with full confidence. Harry would have laughed at Draco being so cheesy, but he couldn't ruin the moment. In fact, he suddenly froze. Was Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy professing unrequited love?  
"Do you get what I mean, Harry?" he asked, sounding worried, thinking his message didn't surpass his thick skull. Harry still hasn't recovered form three initial shocks- one; he found Draco Malfoy, former enemy by House, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Two; beautiful creature just professed love. And Three; Draco just called him Harry. He nodded slowly, letting everything sink in. Draco pursed his lips once more, and a pinkish hue scattered wonderfully across his cheeks. Harry found this cute, a devious smirk gracing his lips as one hand had snaked its way to the back of the blonde's head, letting strands of the flaxen hair slip through his fingers. Grey eyes looked down on him, smiling ever so subtly before playfully clutching tufts of jet black hair and letting his own eyes reflect the emeralds of Harry's.  
"You don't love me, do you, Malfoy?" the younger boy asked, still worried. He wouldn't want to have been seen as Draco's boy toy around campus; after all, he still had a reputation as the Golden Boy to project.  
"…Of course not." Draco said a hurt smile on his lips. Emeralds looked up sympathetically at him and planted his nervous and inexperienced lips on his.  
He knew he shouldn't have done that, making Draco hope and everything just so he could crush it back down. It was wrong; kissing Draco to make him feel better aside from the fact that he knew Harry would never love him back. And yet here he was, surrendering to the alien ecstasy as it sucked the very dignity and humanity from him. And yet, it was inevitable. It was better- and worse- than a Dementor's Kiss.


End file.
